Getting Rid Of Your Depression
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: JJ is still dealing with her guilty feelings over what happened to Reid with Tobias. Will she allow Emily to help her? Emily will finally have it out with her mother. Will she lose her mother for good? JJ/Emily, Reid/Hotch parings
1. At Emily's

JJ took a deep breath and raised her right hand to knock on Emily's door. She could hear the classical music faintly from the other side of the door. She smiled softly as she recognized the French pianist Joseph Cantelube, his full name actually was Maire-Joseph Cantelube de Malaret. She recognized the piece as Chants d'Auvergne. She closed her eyes as she pictured what Emily was doing beyond the chair at the moment. 

She opened her eyes quickly as she realized that she was still outside the hallway of Emily's apartment building. How embarrassing if one of Emily's neighbors walked out of their door and saw a strange woman just standing outside her door with her eyes closed and her right hand raised as if to knock. She knew that most of the apartment building knew that Emily worked for the FBI. 

JJ lowered her hand to her side once more and turned her head. She wanted to leave. She truly wanted to leave. She didn't even know why she was even here. Emily hadn't asked for her to come visit her. Emily didn't even know that JJ _knew _where she lived. Emily would feel betrayed and more on edge if she thought that someone went into her file for her address. This wasn't the smartest of all moves on her part. She should just leave now before someone notices her and talk to Emily at work or on the jet.

JJ turned but suddenly the door opened. "JJ what a surprise." Emily said with a smile on her face. She watched as the blond blue eyed younger agent turned slowly to face her. 

"Hello Emily." JJ said with a nerves smile.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked tilting her head to the side as she held open her door. 

"I have files for you." JJ blurted out and she was glad that she had grabbed some files from her office when she decided to stop by Emily's. She was going to work on them at home, she still couldn't find the right case that needed the team. She was going to do some soul searching that night and would bring the case to the team in the morning. When she got out of her car she automatically grabbed the files, she hadn't even known she had them until Emily asked her why she was there at her door. 

Emily had a feeling that this wasn't the reason why JJ was at her door, she very well knew that there wasn't a new case for the team yet. She looked into JJ's eyes and knew that the younger woman was nervous. She stepped aside and waved her hand in. "Come in JJ, have a glass of wine." She waited as the younger woman walked passed her into her hallway. She closed the door and locked it. She walked passed JJ and led her into her modern and spotless apartment. She walked into the kitchen and picked up another wine glass. She placed the empty glass next to her half empty one. She picked up the wine bottle and poured wine into the empty glass filling it half way. She put the wine bottle back in it's bottle and picked up both wine glasses. She walked over to JJ and held out the clean wine glass and watched as JJ reached out with her right hand and took it. She lifted her own glass and took a sip and watched as JJ took a sip of her own. "Now why don't you put your files down and come and sit with me."

JJ blinked and than blushed as she placed the files on the counter top, "I knew I couldn't lie to you and get away with it."

"You aren't a good liar." Emily said with a small laugh. 

"You are the profiler after all," JJ shook her head slightly. She placed her wine glass next to the files as she slipped her purse from her shoulders and set her purse down on top of the files. She picked up the wine glass and followed Emily over to where the living area was set up. She walked over to the chair that was closets to the stair case and sat down. She watched as Emily sat down on the couch, as far away from her as possible.

"So I take it you went through my personal file, to get my address?" Emily said crossing her legs and holding her wine glass loosely. "I doubt that Hotch would tell you." 

JJ's eyes crinkled. "Hotch knows where you live?"

Emily nodded, "He came to me and got me to go on the plane with him to join you guys."

"I'm sorry, Emily, I shouldn't have done that. I don't blame you if you hate me." JJ softly said with a sigh.

"I don't hate you, JJ, I can never hate you." Emily said as she kept a sharp eye on the young woman who had lowered her head. "Why do you always think that someone is so disappointed in you that their feelings towards you turns to hate? Have you always been like this or just since Tobias?" 

JJ tighten and her fingers whiten around the stem of the glass. She looked up and stood quickly to her feet and accident inly dropped the wine glass and spilled the dark red wine on the carpet. "Oh God, Emily, I'm so sorry." She backed away as Emily quickly got to her feet and placed her own wine glass on her coffee table.

"It's quite all right, JJ, it's nothing to be concerned about at all." Emily rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her cleaning supplies and quickly rushed back over to the spilled wine. She knelt down and began to tend to the wine before it could set in. "See it's coming right up." She looked up and saw that JJ had deep fear in her eyes. She slowly stood to her feet and put her hand on the younger woman's right shoulder.

JJ jerked backwards and caused Emily's hand to drop. "I can't do anything right," She cried as she turned and rushed from the apartment leaving her files and her purse behind. All she cared about was to get as far away from Emily Prentiss as she could. 

"JJ!" Emily cried out as she watched JJ rush from her apartment she rushed to the door and jerked it open and looked first to the right than to the left but JJ was no longer in site. She sighed deeply as she walked slowly back into her apartment and shut the door. She leaned her back against the door and wrapped her arms around her chest as she looked across the apartment at her open bay windows that showed the heart of Washington D.C. She looked straight at the lighted up capital building. 

How was she going to get through to the woman whom had captured her heart? 


	2. The following morning

Emily sighed deeply as she walked sleepily into her living room. She was still dressed in her night clothes. She was on her way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. She couldn't even begin to think of getting into the shower without some caffeine in her. She hadn't slept well the night before. Not because of work – how could it be? Work was the same in between cases. The team was in their waiting period these days.

No her sleep was disrupted because of what happened with JJ the previous evening. She sighed as she saw JJ's files and purse where she had left it when she rushed from her apartment. She walked past it to the coffee maker and picked up the mug that she had set beside it the night before. She lifted the hot coffee pot and poured a full mug full. After replacing the pot back into the maker she turned with the mug in her hands and leaned back against the counter. She saw from the corner of her eyes that it was just 6:30 am. She lifted the mug and blew on it too cool the coffee off before she took a sip.

She winced because the coffee burnt her taste buds. She knew she wouldn't be tasting anything for a while. Her eyes wandered until they stopped on JJ's personal items. All that she wanted to taste at that moment was JJ. But seeing how that would never happen, she didn't mind that her taste buds were numb.

Her phone rang causing her to blink out of the haze that she had been in. She automatically reached up to the wall where she kept her phone and brought the phone to her ear. "Emily," her mother's voice said on the other end.

"Hello mother," Emily said without really tuning into her mother, her thoughts were firmly locked on JJ.

"Emily, we need to meet for a lunch at some point." Her mother said, "It's been quite a long time since we have had a chance to get together."

"Yes mother," Emily said as she moved over to stand in front of the counter where JJ's things were. Her fingers of her right hand started to absently toy with the edge of the files where JJ's hands had just been just a mere twelve hours previous.

"Emily," Her mother's voice started to rise on her end.

"Yes mother," Emily said once again in a far off voice.

"Is something going on?" Her mother's voice suddenly asked in a worried voice.

"No mother," Emily said with a sigh. She wasn't paying any attention to the tone in her mother's voice, how could see when she just saw JJ and what happened the previous evening. "It's only wine ..." she murmured.

"What was that about wine dear?" Her mother asked. "Emily ..."

"Yes mother," Emily blinked in surprised as she realized that her mother was on the phone with her.

"What's going on Emily," Her mother said in a hard voice.

Emily sighed deeply and brought her hand that had been toying with the papers up to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. "Nothing, mother, really."

"Are you currently working on a case? Or will you be heading out on a new one?" Her mother asked in her hard toneless voice that she always used whenever she and Emily spoke about Emily's career.

"No I'm in the waiting period, mother." Emily's voice became toneless herself. She berated herself for not focusing on the car with her mother when she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"What time do you have to be in office this morning?" Her mother asked.

"Ten." Emily said truthfully, "But mother I am planning on going in sooner than that. I have things that I need to do and I need to return some things to someone." She eyed JJ's purse and files once more.

"Well dear, I'll be at your apartment at eight am sharp. Please be ready." With that her mother hung up on her end.

Emily sighed as she slowly brought the phone away from her ear and placed it back in the cradle. Just what she needed that morning, her mother in her face. Her head moved and rested against the wall as she sighed deeply. If only she had paid more attention to her mother when she first called, than she could have easily gotten out of seeing her that day. Shit. This was going to be a long morning.

--

Emily walked to the door, unlocked and opened it. She had put on a smile on her lips and an impassive expression on her face. "Mother." She simply stepped aside keep her hand on the knob. The door hit her right shoulder which was bare due to the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless silk light violet blouse.

"Emily." Elizabeth Prentiss said in a equal dead voice. Her face also was impassive. As it seemed to be whenever she was face to face with her only child. She didn't know when things had gone so wrong between them. Yes she was shaken out of her socks when she learned that she was pregnant. Yes she still remained strong and didn't allow any of the soft motherly feelings to come to play in the public eye. Sadly even when she was in the privacy of her own home she didn't allow herself to relax and enjoy the child growing inside her. But when she actually held Emily in her arms for the first time, she simply melted. But than her political career had speed up and she was so busy trying to prove herself in a man's world, that she began to raise Emily at an early age that she had to be stiff and formal at all times. Not to relax around anyone, not even your own family, because anyone could use your weakness against you. She looked at her grown daughter now and saw that she had raised a strong woman who could take care of herself in this world. But she herself didn't really know this daughter of hers.

Elizabeth walked passed Emily into the apartment and walked over to the sitting area and she could sense that Emily remained where she was standing just looking at her stiff back. "We have much to discuss." She said finally turning around to face her daughter.

Emily sighed as she closed her door and locked it. She walked into her kitchen and picked up the tray that she prepared. "Seeing how you want to eat with me this morning," She said walking over to her table and setting the plate down in the middle, "we might as well start. I really do need to get to the office, mother."

Elizabeth walked over and took her place at the table and waited for her daughter to sit down. "Now what is going on with you, Emily?" She asked straight forward not bothering to reach for any of the fruit. "You aren't normally so distracted on the phone," She eyed her daughter keenly. "I have raised you better than that."

"You have raised me never to relax or share anything either, mother. Not even with you." Emily said in a impassive voice as she stared her mother in the eye. She knew her mother was trying to stare her down and try to get the information out of her that way. Elizabeth had used this method since her childhood. Her first memory was her mother's eyes boarding into hers as she painfully and steady began to teach her that she couldn't trust anyone. Not even her own mother.

"I'm not going to leave this one, Emily." Elizabeth said in a steady voice.

"Well, mother, you have too." Emily said with a shrug. "Sides I would never confide in you, mother." She said finally telling her mother the truth. "Why should I, when you had never been a mother too me. Not once had you allowed me to find comfort in your arms." She felt tears in the back of her eyes but she was well trained not to even show signs of them. "All I wanted when I was little was my mother's love. That was all." She shook her head, "You just couldn't give that to me could you." She paused. "Either you couldn't, or you didn't want to." She shut her mouth finally and just stared silently into her mother's non emotional eyes.

Elizabeth pushed her chair back and stood to her feet. She looked once more in her daughter's eyes and turned and walked from the apartment without another word.

Emily leaned forward and put her head in her uplifted hands the moment the door closed. Great. Just great.


	3. The office

Pushing the glass double doors open Emily sighed deeply, she was carrying her own purse, her ready bag, JJ's files and purse – needless to say she had her hands full. Not to mention a mind full all ready – she carefully moved down the isles of the desks of her co workers – just praying that she wouldn't drop anything – that was all she needed today – was someone making a sorry ass crack about her clumsiness. Let's just say that the poor person wouldn't know what hit 'em when she got through with them. They would think _twice_ before messing with her again. Emily just didn't 'want to have to deal with that today.

She made it to her desk without losing her balance – or her losing her hold on her load. She set the files with JJ's purse on her desk, than she allowed her to go bag to drop at the right side of her chair – she pushed it slightly forward with her foot – so it would be out of the way underneath her desk. Her purse came off her right shoulder than. She sighed in relief as she felt the physical load off of her body.

"Man, Em, I think you are going a little over board .. I mean _two_ purses and your ready bag?" Morgan said with a low whistle. "My two sisters _don't_ even need that much stuff – and they are as girly as they come."

Emily shot Morgan a dark look.

Morgan's right eye brow rose high on his forehead. He knew that look. That was the Emily Prentiss's 'don't mess with me, and if you do than look out' look. _What got into her today? Perhaps she hadn't had a good lay in a while. Hmmm …. when was the last time Emily Prentiss had a good fuck? _A twinkle entered his eyes – he had it figured out. He would make it his personal mission to get Emily laid … and soon. He began to go over in his minds which guy friend of his did he know whom could do the job. "Sorry Emily, didn't realize you didn't have your coffee this morning." He said with a shrug.

Emily sighed, "I'm sorry Derek. I just had a rough morning is all." She shook her head as she gathered up the files and JJ's purse. She tried to smile at her friend and co worker – but knew by Derek's expression that she hadn't succeeded. She turned and started her walk towards JJ's office.

Emily walked up the stairs and passed the open door to Hotch's office, she saw him sitting at his desk going over files. His expression was tensed and dark. Per usual. She would stop in on him – on the way back from JJ's office. Perhaps she could find a way to ease some of his tension.

She stopped at JJ's closed door – the door that firmly said 'Keep Out!' She felt her heart break as she felt the pain that her friend – the woman whom had completely stolen her heart and soul – was going through. All due to that bastard Tobias. If it hadn't been for him; than her beautiful JJ would be fine. She took a few shallow breaths and raised her hand and knocked – not to loud – but not too softly. Just the right sound for the office. For JJ.

"Come in." JJ's toneless voice said.

Emily steeled herself to remain calm and professional. But it was hard too do, when all she wanted to do was rush inside – grab JJ and never let go. But she got control of herself as she opened the door. "I brought the files and your purse back to you." She said with a smile as she walked over to the desk and laid the things on top of it.

"Thank you." JJ simply said locking eyes with her – but than she quickly swifted her eyes away from her. Emily's heart broke and she had to fight so hard inside not to let out a cry.

"JJ -" Emily began in a soft voice.

"I have a lot of work to do – before the meeting." JJ said quickly breaking in, her eyes turned to hers but than quickly left Emily's face, she looked down at her desk – at the file – the file that she had finally chosen for her team. "I have to get information ready; so you guys know what you are going to be up against."

"I understand." Emily said in a firm and professional voice. "I'll leave you at it than."

"Close the door on your way out." JJ said not looking up.

Tears stung the back of her eyes and Emily knew that she had to get out of there – before she broke down. With one last look at JJ's bowed head – she turned and left the office; closing the door softly behind her.

JJ's hands began to shake on the paper she was holding – that one soft click of the door was her un doing. She wanted to jump up and rush after Emily – too gather Emily into her arms and never let go. To finally tell Emily Prentiss how much she loved and needed her – all of her. But than her self doubt and self loathing over came her once more – and she knew that she could never do that. Emily wouldn't understand – Emily wouldn't feel the same way about her – Emily would turn away in disgust and take her friendship away. No Emily must never find out how much she loved her.

-----

"_I can't keep going on this way, Aaron – I just can't." Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes with tears in his own. _

"_Baby." Aaron whispered. He sighed at the look on his lover's face. "What can we do? We can't let the world know – otherwise our jobs are gone. I'll be transferred or fired – or you would be transferred. We would never be able to see each other – be with each other." He put a hand on his lover's shoulder, "I can't bare losing you, Spence, my very own beautiful Spencer Reid." _

"_But I love you Aaron, and I want the entire world to know. Not just Hayley and Jack. Which by the way I'm glad for. At least Hayley understands how things stand with you. With us." Spencer said softly. "But I hate this secretly that we have to live with the rest of the world. With the rest of the team."_

"_Emily knows." Aaron said._

_Spencer right eye lifted, "I'm not surprised." His frown deepen, "But she's not enough, Aar – I want the entire world to know of my love for you."_

"_We'll find a way Spencer – we'll find a way to let the world know of our love – and still be able to stay together. I can't lose you." Aaron said tears rolling down his checks._

"I can't lose you, I won't be able to go on." Aaron whispered as he stared down at the file – not seeing the file – but Spencer Reid's beautiful face.

"Hotch." A soft voice said from across the room.

He looked up and sighed as he saw a downcast Emily at his door. "Hello Emily." He sighed as he leaned back against his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing." She sighed as she leaned harder against the closed door. "What can I do for you? You seem stressed and out of it. More so than usual."

"I'm fine." Aaron said in a firm strict voice.

"No you are not." Emily said with a slight smirk, but than she frowned deeply. "Trouble between you and Spencer?"

"Nothing that we can't work out for our selves." Aaron said. He stood to his feet and walked over and leaned against the wall next to Emily – close to her – so their shoulders could touch one and another. "Something is the matter with you Emily – something that doesn't have anything to do with work."

"Nothing that I can't work out for myself." Emily said in the exact tone that Aaron had used just moments before.

"Liar." Aaron said. His hand reached underneath his arm to squeeze her arm. "I know that you don't think this is the time or place to unload – but know that I'm always there for you."

"It's nothing that I can't handle on my own, Aaron." Emily tried to pull away from this moment – but his hand tighten on her arm, and his essence kept forcing the way into her shell – swiping away all the walls that she had built up around herself.

Knock Knock

The two agents quickly moved away from each other and the door. Emily put her face back in the impassive professional expression she used at work – and she saw that Aaron did the same.

The door opened and JJ entered, Emily's heart raced at the mere sight of the woman whom she loved more than life itself.

JJ quickly looked at Emily than turned her eyes on Hotch, "I'm ready for the briefing, Sir." She said in a toneless voice – her face was set in a BAU mask.

"Thank you JJ." Hotch nodded. He watched as she took one last quick look at Emily – than left his office closing the door behind her. The door felt like it was the end of something. He turned his eyes onto Emily's and read Emily's soul clearly. "It's going to work out, Emily, once she knows how you feel about her -"

"She'll never find out." Emily said in a dead voice.

Aaron moved forward and wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her into a hug.

-----

JJ's felt her heart and soul die at the scene that was happing in Hotch's office. There was Emily with Aaron's arms around her. Her head was on his chest and her eyes were closed – his head was on the right side of her shoulder blade.

It was perfectly clear on whom Emily wanted to be with – _was_ with. It wasn't her. It would never be her. She stiffen her back and shoulders – well she was just fine with that. At least she knew where she stood finally. No more dreaming for her – it was firm reality from here on out.

She turned and walked towards the conference room where the rest of her team – minus Hotch and Emily were waiting for her. She would be a firm master of her emotions through the meeting – no one – especially Emily would ever know that her heart had just been broken.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Derek decides on the best course

The case had ended – the usual way – they had caught the bad guy. Nothing new, nothing too keep them up at nights. Nothing too send them to shady or well known bars to try to drink away the memories. Nothing to send them out on the streets looking for someone or someones to help take their minds of the memories. Just a typical and matter of fact case.

They were back at the office and each working on their files as a team. But, it seemed like some members of the team weren't even part of the team any longer.

Derek sighed and looked up from his paper. He looked over at Emily, whom was hard at work with her pen and file. But he could tell that her thoughts were no longer on the case – hell, he just knew that not all of Emily's thought were on the case – when they _were _solving the case! He sighed once more, more loudly than before. No response. He sat up straighter, and closed the file. He had finished crossing the final t – and dotted the final I.

He pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. He turned and walked towards the break room. He was happy when no one else was in there. Pulling out his cell phone his front left pocket – it was time to put his plan into action. He scanned down his call list and selected a name. He put the phone to his ear as he kept a firm eye on the door to make sure no one – especially Emily – was near.

"I just have the perfect woman for you, Linus. It's my teammate, Emily Prentiss." Derek said in a lower than an normal voice. "No man, no strings attached, just a fun and easy lay." He laughed gently under his voice, "Yeah man, she's hot. I don't know from personal experience, but I can just tell that she's good – _real_ good." A smile lit his mouth. "Good, so we'll meet you at the bar later."

With that he lowered his phone and closed it. He walked from the break room and headed back towards the section of desks that he shared with Reid, and Emily. He was happy to note that Emily was just closing the file. Excellent – the second part of his plan was going smoothly.

""I feel like going dancing." He said sitting on the end of her desk. "Come with me."

Emily shook her head.

"Oh come on,Emily." He began to whine in a soft little boy's voice. "I have seen you dance, girl, and I must say you are one hot piece of number."

"Not tonight." Was Emily's only reply.

"Yes tonight." Derek said in a firm voice. He reached over and put his hand on her tensed right shoulder. "You are so tensed, Emily. You need some down time. Dancing is just the ticket." He wasn't going to let her get off easy. He knew what was best for her, and he was sure as hell going to make sure she received it.

"I don't feel like dancing, Derek." She smiled sadly and tiredly up at him. "Thanks anyway. Perhaps another night."

He shook his head.

"Rain check." She said in a firm non sense voice.

He leaned across the desk and looked into her eyes. "I'm calling your rain check, Prentiss."

"No means no, Morgan." She tried to stand up, but he gently and firmly sat her right back down. "God damn it, Derek, let me up." She whispered angrily.

He leaned in even closer. "I'll pick you up at 8 pm, girl. If you plan on opening the door with your hair all up in rollers, a ratty bathrobe and underneath a cotton grandma's night grown – than I will personally strip you naked and make you the sexy mama that you are."

"Why are you so persistent, Derek?" Emily growled lowly in her voice. She wasn't going to give up control, not this time. Not when all she wanted to do was go home, lock her door and just sleep away the black mood she was in. She just wanted to be left the fuck alone. Why couldn't Derek see this? Damn he was apposed to be a top notch fucking superior profiler after all.

"Because I know what is best for you, Emily Prentiss." He said in a serious voice.

"The _hell _you do." She tried to stand up once more, but he just leaned in even closer. Forcing her to sit back down. "If you don't let me go, Derek Morgan, than I will yell rape." Her face turned ugly, "You will be out of a job, your freedom will be lost before you even can blink."

"Why are you so afraid to give up control, Emily?" Derek shook his head gently, he just planted himself more firmly in front of her. "Even too me? Haven't I proven myself to you yet?"

"Of course you have, Der," Emily's voice broke. She tried to breath around the lump that had lodged in her throat.

"Than come dancing with me tonight." He said.

"No." She simply said as she got control of herself once more.

"I'll follow you home." He said with a sigh.

"Why is this so damn important to you, Derek?" Emily asked with a sigh.

"Because you need to distressed …. and dancing close and sexy with me is the trick." He said with a grin back on his face. He knew he was wearing her down, he knew he had won.

"I all ready have plans on how I'm going to distressed, Derek." She shook her head and placed her hand over his – which was gripping her chair's arm tightly. "They don't include you."

"Who do they include?" His head cocked.

"Just me." She plainly said.

He shook his head, "Sorry Em, I can't allow you to go solo tonight. You need company. You need me."

"I just want to be left the hell alone tonight, Derek." Emily said in a hard voice.

"What has happened on this case to make you so depressed?" He sighed, "You seemed fine. You didn't seem too personal effected with the victim?"

"Why does my wanting to be alone – have to have something to do with the damn case! Perhaps I like being alone, Derek Morgan. You never thought of that have you now!" Her anger had returned full force.

"Nobody likes to be alone, Emily Prentiss, no one." Derek said in a steady voice.

"Go to hell." She said. Her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"If I was Gideon, you wouldn't say no." He softly said.

Emily refused to answer.

He sighed deeply and stood to his feet. "You are right, Emily. I can't and I _won't_ force you to come." He stepped to the side, to allow her to leave. When she didn't get up. "No human can be alone, Emily." He sighed and walked away down the isle.

Emily remained sitting.

-------------

Reid had stood up the moment that Derek had trapped Emily in her chair. He had wanted to go to Emily's defensive and shove Derek away from him. How dare he trap her like that! How dare he try to use force to get his damn way. Derek knew better than this. He knew that he couldn't treat Emily Prentiss this way – he knew how truly fragile she was.

His fists balled at his sides, and he took a deep breath. He was about to end his friendship with Derek by his next move. But, Emily was more important than he was. Spencer Reid would always choose Emily over everything – expect perhaps ….

One step.

Than he stopped.

He looked up at the stairs and saw Aaron standing at the rail. Aaron firmly shook his head.

He looked back at Derek's back, and at Emily trapped in her chair.

Another step.

Than he stopped.

Sighing.

He turned and walked away. He would leave Derek to do his thing in private. He trusted his friend not to hurt Emily. He had too. Aaron asked him too. He trusted Aaron. He had too. Aaron was his life.

-----------------

Aaron kept a firm eye on the scene down below. He watched as Derek and Emily privately fought. He watched as the other agents continued working – he could tell that they all were inching to turn and watch the scene themselves. But he knew that that they knew that he was watching them. So they kept their eyes on their paper work, and computer scenes.

His hands had tighten on the rails as Spencer stood too his feet. He could tell the younger man was ready to push Derek away. He knew that Spencer wanted to protect Emily from Derek. Spencer wanted to protect Emily from – herself. But Aaron Hotchner knew Emily Prentiss …. and he knew that no one could save Emily – not if Emily didn't want them too.

Spencer looked up and warm coffee puppy eyes looked into his. He felt his head shake once and knew that Spencer understood. He watched the younger man take another hesitant step forward … than he stopped. Spencer turned and walked away. Aaron watched him for a moment … before his eyes returned to Emily. He could only see the side of her face. But what he read truly disappointed him very much. What he was receiving from her essence truly depressed him.

He remained where he was standing.

Not moving a muscle.

Not a one.

His eyes just remained clued to the side of Emily's face.

He watched as Emily rested her hand on his. He knew than that Derek had won. He breathed easier and was about to go back to his office … when

Emily tighten up once more. Aaron sighed deeply and knew that he was the one who had to interrupt. Emily looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. He had to get her in time to protect her from the pubic view. He stood straight and was going to move – when he saw that Emily was back in control of herself.

Derek finally moved away too let Emily up. She remained sitting and staring at the wall. He couldn't hear Derek's exact words – but Aaron knew how to lip read. What he read didn't please him.

Not one bit.

He kept a sharp eye on the side of Emily's face – as Derek left.

She just sat there staring into space.

He didn't like this development.

He turned and saw JJ's door shut. Sighing deeply he turned, and looked down at the bullpen once more.

Emily had gotten up, and was walking the way that Derek had gone.

-----------------

Derek was sitting at the round table, his coffee cup at his lips. He waited for the person behind him to make up their mind.

To stay or to go.

Either way was fine with him.

Another sip.

He felt the slight breeze as the person sat down next to him.

He lowered the mug to the table top. He waited.

A uncertain hand covered his. He turned his head … and looked into the uncertain face of Emily Prentiss. He waited.

"I'm sorry Derek. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that." She sighed deeply. "I just wanted to be left alone was all." A gentle laugh tried to cover the tears that she wouldn't let come. "But you are right, no one can be alone."

"But you had no right to trap me the way you did." Emily said with a frown.

"I'm sorry for that, Em. You are right. With you – I knew better. You know that I love you as one of my sisters. In that moment I just treated you like my sister." He sighed. "I lost my head, I'm truly sorry for my behavior."

She nodded firmly. "So dancing at eight."

A smile lit up his face. "Yes Ma'am."

Emily stood up and left the room. He congratulated him for a job well done. Minus the the unintentionally hurt of Emily. But he would make it up too her. Tonight. He was offering up Linus for her.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. 5th May, '09

**May 5th, 2009**

**11:37pm**

Just to let you know this story is actually set in the middle of season three. Right before JJ becomes pregnant with Henry. This is just my way of explaining how JJ decided to hook up with Will. I love Will and all -- but seeing how he's not a regular -- I don't mind him being the 'used' man in this story.

_Minimal Loss_ has all ready happened. Only because I couldn't come up with another way for Spencer to see that Emily truly would lay her life down for him - the show did such a wonderful job at that. So expect some talk about Cyrus. Also with Aaron and Spencer together in this story -- it was easy to write Aaron as Emily's best friend. (Although I'm a major, major Aaron/Emily, and JJ/Spencer shipper. I'm also a Derek/Penelope shipper.)

Pretty much expect Aaron, Spencer and Emily spending quite a lot of time together -- away from the team and the office.

Derek is more like a brother to Emily in this story. He feels he knows exactly what Emily needs - and he aims to get Emily out of her shell. Boy will his face be red when he finally truly learns whom has Emily's heart and soul. Gracia plays a big role in this revelation.

Emily will have to deal with her mother. That's truly her story line. Besides her unspoken feelings for JJ. But it's truly JJ whom have to be the one too take the lead in that love story. But JJ first has to work through her depression. I don't know how long down the road it will take JJ to finally allow others; especially Emily in to help her. But she will eventually get there.


	6. The First Hookup

Emily sighed deeply as she opened her door. She put on a smile as Derek looked her up and down. He did a spinning motion with his right hand. Turning slowly she waited for his approver. She knew she had it. After all she picked her sexiest dress for tonight. She also put on makeup that would be suited for tonights purpose. More than what she would normal put on for a night dancing, but still modest.

She had to play along with Derek for tonight.

Perhaps he'll leave her alone then.

"You are going to be the most sexiest woman in the entire bar, Em. The men won't be able to take their eyes off of you." Derek said hold out his hand for her to take.

"You are the only man that I want tonight, Derek. Only you." She said.

He just pulled her out into the hallway and took her key from her. He locked the door and led her down the hallway. He kept her keys until they got into his car. He handed her the keys after they were buckled in.

They drove silently towards the bar.

Derek pulled into a free spot – half way to the bar. He turned and smiled. "Time to get our groove on." He opened his door and got out. Quickly he moved around to her side, and opened the door. Hold out his hand, "My lady."

Emily sighed and met his hand. He was trying so hard to cheer her out of her black mood. She might as well play along and try to enjoy herself. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

She fully knew that he would hook up with someone during the night – and she would have to make her own way home. It had happened before. To both of them.

They walked across the street lamp parking lot together. Derek kept shooting looks at her face – he wanted to say something – anything – but he couldn't think of a thing to say. He was still truly afraid that she would turn on him and let loose. He held the door opened and waited for her to pass her.

She moved even closer to him as she passed him. Letting her hand run slightly up and down his stomach. "Let's show these people how sexy federal agents can be." She winked as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the bar. She suddenly was craving a drink. Or two. Or to be honest enough to get her drunk too the point where she won't remember anything.

They got to the bar and Derek managed to flag down the busy and overworked bar tender. He was surprised when Emily ordered the stiffest of all drinks to begin with. He was worried when she bought the entire bottle. Linus had better show up – soon – otherwise his plan would have been nothing.

Emily quickly thew down her first shot. She quickly filled the glass and gulped that one down also. She told the bar tender to keep the bottle handy. Turning to Derek she leaned into him and ran her hand up and down his chest. "Let's dance. That's why we came in the first place." She gently pushed him away from the bar and walked to the dance floor.

Derek had managed to put his own glass down on the bar – he followed close behind Emily and suddenly grabbed her waist. Pulling her to him they began to move to the music. Emily's right arm suddenly wrapped around his neck, her hand was against his head. He was actually glad that he kept his head bald. Her nails were biting into his skin – but he didn't give a care. He was way into the dance that they suddenly found themselves in.

She moved even closer to him as she felt his hips began to swing in the opposite direction of her own. Before she knew he managed to dance her back to the bar. Leaning against the bar pads she picked up the glass that was waiting for her. She tossed it back quickly. She slammed it back on the counter top. "Another."

"Em -" His voice hissed in her ear.

"What!" Emily tossed back her hair and laughed. Loudly. "You want me to have fun. Well Derek, I am going to have fun. Drinking lets me have fun." She picked up the glass and tossed it back. "Another."

The bartender shrugged and poured. Whom was he to stop a willing paying customer. Even if the man whom she was with – pretty much scared the hell out of him. He was strong and able to handle himself in a fight – if it came to that. Which it may – the way the black man's eyes eagled eyed him.

"Hey man." Linus said standing behind Emily and smiled at Derek.

Derek sighed in relief. Finally. Leaning across Emily, "Hey man."

Linus just couldn't keep his eyes off the woman next to Derek. His friend didn't lie. She was one hot looking number. He could tell my her dull liquored full eyes that she was ready for some serious action tonight. He was pleased that he was the man for the job. "Linus." Holding out his hand for to take.

Emily instead ran her hand up and down his shirt. She liked what she felt underneath the material. Rock hard abs. A smile lit up her mouth, "So you are Derek's friend?"

"Yes." Linus nodded. "As are you."

"Let's go dance." She didn't give him a chance to answer. She moved closer to him, and ran her hip up and down his front – as she passed him.

Linus followed closely behind her. Managing to keep his body in contact with hers. He didn't want to lose any contact with her – at all tonight. Time zoomed by – and after countless dances and drinks – drinks that mostly went down Emily's own throat – they found themselves groping against a front door.

They had gone to his place – because it was closer to the bar.

"How much do you want me?" She moaned into his neck – as he struggled behind her to unlock his door.

"Ever so much baby, ever so much." Growling beneath his breath as he finally managed to unlock the lock. He moved closer to her, and managed push her through the door. Her hands quickly went up to his shirt front. Jerking the the collar away from his neck. Than pushing it back, "I want you now."

Linus nodded and pushed her back. As soon as her body was away from him – he very quickly tore off his clothes. This was a new record for him. Under two minutes and he was completely nude. "You have me."

Emily licked her lips. Holding up her right hand. Waving her forefinger.

Linus grinned and shook his head. "You aren't ready it. I want you to strip for me."

She began to dance, slowly at first. Slipping out of her heels. She began to get into it and soon she was dancing like she was a bona fide stripper. She knew that he was enjoying the show. If his erection was a tell tale sign. Licking her lips she stood suddenly in just her bra and thong. Holding out her her once more and beckoned him.

Linus couldn't take it any longer. He rushed and wrapped his arms around the woman whom was just waiting for him to be deep inside her. "I have to have you bitch, now."

Emily grew even more hot as she felt his erection against the material of her thong. "Keep calling me that, tonight. Just call me whatever derogatory word your filthy mouth can come out with." Her fingers tightened against his neck. "I want it as rough as you give it me."

His hands went to her back, and quickly jerked the bra's clap from her skin. He jerked her around just as the bra fell from her body. "I don't want to see your face as I ram my cock deep in side you, bitch." He breathed in her ear.

She felt his hands gripping her waist – and she was suddenly bending forward. Her hands managed to gripe the table in front of her – and her eyes widen as she felt him thrust deep into her ass. She let out a scream as she felt him ride her ass – as rough as she had ever had it ridden before.

He slumped into her as he finally came. Her hand lifted from the table, and reached behind her – pushing him roughly. He got the message and jerked out of her. But his hand tightened on her waist – and he turned her around. "You wanted it rough. Was that rough enough." Hissing with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot." She snared. Putting her hand on his chest – she shoved him against the wall. Keeling down she took of his limp member. "We have pleased you tonight, Linus." Looking up into his darken eyes as his member began to harden once more. "Now it's time to please me."

"Derek warned me that you would be one hot number." Linus said with a pleased grin on his lips.

"What else has he said about me?" One eye raised as she jerked his member.

"That you are hot and willing one night stand." Linus's eyes closed as he felt his desire rise too new heights.

Emily jerked her hand away suddenly and got to her feet. She slapped his face, palm open.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "I see you do like it rough."

"You will not tell Derek about tonight, not ever. Not one single detail." She steely said. Glass in her eyes.

Linus nodded. "I swear to you Emily, he'll never hear about it."

She nodded. "No marks where people can see them."

He swallowed. "I would never hurt you, Emily. I'm not that sort of man, or lover." He shrugged. "I like the rough stuff, but I wouldn't internationally hurt anyone. Especially any friend of Derek's."

She moved forward and began to kiss and bit his chest. "I need it to be very rough tonight -"

He kissed her neck and breathed, "What are you running from?"

"Nothing. Everything." She pushed herself against him and felt him enter her deeply. Soon everything was a blur. She did feel that she was turned around so her back was against the wall. But that didn't last too long. She managed to wrap her legs around his waist and he thrust into her as roughly as she begged him too.

It could have seconds, minutes, hours but they soon ended up in his bed. How they got there – she would never figure out. Couches, chairs, counter tops, tables, entertainment centers were blurred into one. All she knew was that she was thrown onto the bed on her back, and he had quickly entered her – slapping her ass in ten quick fashions. She just screamed and begged for him to be more rougher than ever.

She was soon sinking into a dreamless sleep.

Linus simply wrapped his arms more securely around her, and simply watched her sleep. He had a look of wonderment and deep concern.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: I wanted this chapter to be told in a wild, abandonment and totally drunk nature. I hope I have succeeded. Where Emily's emotional state is will be explained as the story goes on. **_


End file.
